Strange Attractions
by VanGuard6
Summary: Liddy Steinberg was a warrior but she was still a girl. Hayato was someone unwillingly dragged into the conflict of the world for the sake of his sister. When two opposites come together it creates a bond. A Strange Attraction.


I Do Not Own Hundred or its characters just this story.

* * *

 _ **Strange Attractions**_

A vermin, a nuisance, defiler, adulterer (undeserved), womanizer, human trash, something that shouldn't exist yet exist but if she had her way would erase him off the face of the Earth not leaving a single speck of dust that was under his boots left.

Why was she thinking about him a lot lately?

Everything about him screamed one page character.

So what did that naïve little princess from Gutenberg see in him.

Claire-sama for that matter as well.

"It's no use," She sighed to herself completely missing the concerned look of the other occupants in the car with her.

Liddy needed a distraction. Maybe just maybe, Claire-sama can do that. She thought with glee as they sped down the main square of Little Garden to the Harvey Private Estates.

XXXX

"Kisaragi Hayato…."

How cruel can the universe be to pull such a trick on her?

The said boy was dressed in full uniform looking dapper for a person in the military. He stood with an about face as he is confronted by Claire Harvey. He could have at least complimented the lady on her swimsuit.

She wasn't too bad herself, is she said so herself. Her white one piece while not as revealing as Claire-sama's red two piece it still showed off her curves.

The heat of the summer was already a pain to deal with. Throw the boy that had the gall to grope the Mistress in a mock battle in front of a whole stadium and call it an accident?! She needed a cold drink.

Or, a cold pool.

A cold pool she got, she dove with the grace of a seasoned athlete swimmer was soon cutting through water like a knife. Back and forth, a lap, within the time Kisaragi Hayato and Claire Harvey had deviated from business as usual to casual – if you could call wearing a speedo and competing in a swimming competition – casual conversation.

It would've happened had that sexual predator – from her perspective it looked like Kisaragi Hayato had said something outrageous it infuriated the Princess into standing up to him unaware of her naked chest – it was enough to spur her into jumping into action practically leaping out of the pool like some cheesy manga superhero to confront the villain.

If would've panned out that way if it weren't for the little slip at the end of her landing that sent her into a painful collision with the boy who was an insect in her eyes.

To make matters worse, she – who was all strict, all business all the time – had made a noise that no one thought would be able to make.

She moaned.

She had – conveniently – landed on Kisaragi Hayato's face, literally sitting on his face. Her crotch was pressed up his nose (in this case, his mouth and nose were pressed up her crotch) that his hot breath and slight movement of his lips sent a jolt of pleasure shooting through her nerves.

Erica, Claire-sama, and that butler boy whose name escapes her and worse of all Kisaragi Hayato was there to bear witness.

"Aah!"

H-how lewd!

XXXX

 _2 Weeks Later,_

 _Former American Territory,_

 _Staten Island._

Two weeks had passed since the incident but Hell hath no fury than a woman's wrath.

Not only did _he_ made her make a voice that was totally lewd – very uncouth – she had in her fit of confusion bordering on pure malice had _accidentally –_ coincidentally – groped his…. _thing._ Of course groped meaning painfully pressing down on it to the point of unconsciousness.

Just the thought of the hardness in his pants so angry to the point you could see steam coming out of her ears.

"S-so, I guess we're partners, eh."

Her answer was simple, "Shut up, Kisaragi Hayato. I am only doing this because Claire-sama told me to."

For today's assignment, they were paired being the most effective duo as stated by the chibi analyst Charlotte Dismandias and much to the ire of a Gutenberg princess Emil Crossfode/ Emilia Hermit and the joy of her highness's servant in clearing out the savage population from Staten Island.

They inserted by air at night, both landing by parachute just outside the ferry port.

Intel estimates at least 30 tangos, three teams, three points across the island. They'd be done by by midnight if they started early.

The signal came in the form of a dozen searchlights from military helicopters circling above. The operation was underway, Liddy deployed her Hundred - which takes the form of a lance and small shield - and dove into action.

"HAAAAH!"

Things were progressing smoothly; communications coming from the flotilla had been nothing short of good news.

Liddy moved ahead of the main assault force, too far for them to reach her in time should trouble occur. Hayato called out to here but his advance was hindered by a pair of Medium-class Savages.

The green haired girl ignored her partner calling her.

 _Sit back, Kisaragi Hayato,_ she thought smugly. _Watch as I remind you how insignificant you are to the Little Garden and to Claire-sama._

The green haired knight was able to finish her thoughts before a pincer grabbed her midair. She strained to breathe, the more she tried the more pressure the claw applied to her midsection.

She was gonna get torn in half!

"_Can't breathe…m-must stay….a…wake…." She pounded away at the claw with the broadside of her lance. It wouldn't budge, except get tighter and tighter to the point it became so unbearable.

All the air crushed out of her lungs.

"LIDDY!"

The last thing she remembered before blacking out was his voice calling out to her.

 _Hospital aboard the Little Garden_

She awoke to a breathing mask on her face and a warm hand encompassing hers. Her instincts told her squeeze gently and she did. She heard a groan, and some muttering like someone who's just awakened.

Now she's staring up into a pair of burgundy red orbs. Her face heated up instantly at their proximity, she would've punched anyone who dared invade her space like this but given her circumstances; she couldn't.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've gotten there faster." He said after he pulled her into a hug. Her mask came off, the monitoring equipment went haywire, but she didn't care for any of that not even when doctors and nurses had rush in quickly to see what was happening.

They were greeted by the warmest and possibly sweetest sights in their years as working as doctors.

Liddy for her part instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him in closer.

 _What is this warmth….?_

She buries her face into his shoulders to build the growing blush.

 _This warmth…..I like it._

She smiles.

XXXX

2 Weeks later,

Outside Little Garden Hospital

"I told you I'm fine, Kisaragi Hayato. Get that through your head and get out of my sight."

How wrong was she to have thought that would be the last time she saw him. The nurses at the hospital told her how he refused to leave her side when he brought her in.

L-like she needed t-to know that, I-idiot.

Excused from active duty and wheel chair bound, while her injuries were no cause of worry, the doctors still recommended she stay of her feet for at least three weeks. As per his own request and Claire's permission, he was assigned to Liddy duty.

Taking care of her, providing her with what she needed (not that the hospital hasn't done that yet), it was alright for a few days but two weeks and Hayato's doting has become such a nuisance.

Wait what?! When did she start referring to him by his first name?!

H-heh!

"Hmm, is there anything you need while we're out, Liddy-san?" Hayato asked earnestly.

Her face jumped to a whole new shade of red considering someone with her complexion. "N-no, like I need anything from you, Kisaragi Hayato! Just take me back to the hospital!"

Somehow not knowing that he was the source of her outburst, Hayato conceded. Making one last trip around the market square where there were stalls set up selling various purchases that appealed to adults their age.

Right now, all she wanted was to be in bed and just forget this whole incident that had her under the care of her most hated rival. Is that right, rival? Did she see him as a rival for Claire-sama's attention?

She just couldn't think straight anymore. _He's going to be the death of me._

"What is the meaning of this?! Why are my things here?! Why are they packed up?! Where am I going?!" Through the various why's and where's questions being bombarded by, the blue haired nurse smiled through it all like it was just another day at the hospital.

Only difference is that the patience was being held down so he could be strapped down to the bed while proclaiming his love and threatened to suicide if she didn't return his feelings.

Another day at the hospital indeed or so he would like to say.

Kashiwagi Miharu smiled as Hayato sweatdropped from her surmising of what is a normal day at the hospital. The sudden influx of injured had set a high demand for rooms to treat them. Apparently, those _partially healed_ were allowed to go home but still be under watch from an assigned nurse of guardians until the treatment was up.

"Ah, you'll be staying with Hayato-kun until your next checkup." Miharu said in a matter of fact tone. Claire had conceded saying if it can't be help then she would allow it although the disappointment in her tone was obvious through the phone.

The car ride to his place was awkward, Erica and Claire having witness Liddy being princess-carried into the limo while Miharu smile only widened.

Claire had been very persuasive of Hayato sitting with her in the front. Liddy on her part felt like a kid who had her favorite toy taken from here. She somehow missed the feeling of having him close.

No, she shouldn't be having these conflicting emotions. Hayato's with Claire-sama now. She knew about the Princesses crush on the young man. He was a good slayer and quite possibly a good man for Claire-sama.

But….what is this painful feeling in her chest?

XXXX

The dorm was cleared out, at least the floor where Hayato's dorm was located. Those students on his floor were relocated to school barracks. But they didn't seem to mind, Claire wondered why that is.

There were no elevators so Hayato had to carry Liddy up to the second floor, Claire's face heated up the same time as Liddy's only she was burning with jealousy.

The dark haired teen set the girl down on the bed. Sakura was on tour so he wouldn't have to worry about her sneaking into his room. Emilia was on vacation – more like trying to escape the clutches of her over-devoted servant – on Zwei Islands.

Erica examined the room for bugs and whatnot that Hayato _may_ have placed. Claire objected saying that while Hayato maybe a pervert, he would rather be chased than chase.

"You deviant, Kisaragi Hayato!" That was enough to start a whole chase around campus; now with Liddy injured Erica took it upon herself to be the aggressive one for once.

WWWHYY ME!

Things finally calmed down after a while, Erica was still skeptical about leaving Liddy with Kisaragi Hayato especially after what Claire said. That girl was either doing it on purpose or not knowing how people can misinterpret her words.

 _It's good,_ were her first thoughts as she took a bite out of the fried chicken meal that Hayato have cooked.

Finally, some real food – she was so fed up with hospital cooked meals. They tasted so plain; she struggled to eat them after a week. Hayato just watched as she ate visibly happy, it must've been rough those few days in the hospital, huh.

He wouldn't know, his variant abilities give him the ability to heal instantly.

When she was done, he gave her her medicine to take, two after each meal, he reminded her like a mother.

Liddy rolled her eyes and sneered but took it anyway, no use fighting him. She was able to walk now, a little; her legs were a little wobbly.

It'll be a while before she gets her bearings back again.

XXXX

It was so hard to fall asleep which usually is a cinch for her, like an order all she had to do was just say "sleep" and she would be out like a lightbulb.

But staring at his back she feels this urge to just climb out of her bed and into his. She misses that warmth from the hug, she wants it, she needs it.

She was cold, yeah – that's right. Cold. It's not like she wanted to sleep in the same bed as him. And it was also his job to make sure that she was comfortable during her stay, she's injured.

With that in mind, she set out with renewed motivation. First quietly swinging one leg then another over the bed, she tip toes to his fed, about four paces from hers. He moves suddenly groaning a little, his face scrunches up in pain, he grips his sheet like he was holding on to life.

"….L_Liddy!"

What? W-was he dreaming about her? H-how lewd. Uncouth. Have at thee, Kisaragi Hayato.

Without even knowing she summoned her Hundred forgetting her injuries and toppling over landing directly in his chest.

"Ofph!"

Her heart was hammering in her chest. It was almost ready to burst out not in joy but sheer panic. It was bad she was already trying to sneak into his bed but to be caught trying to do so? Okay, maybe he doesn't know that and she deployed her Hundred. She could just play it off saying it was just another assassination attempt on him.

No, no, no! What sort of reason is that?! That would make her a murderer. Not that the thoughts of _suicide-ing_ him haven't crossed her mind before.

But still _

"W-what are you doing, Liddy? And why are you in your Hundred?"

"Eep!" Of course her brain had to cease all function then and her body - face especially - had to betray her.

"You know you can't move around so much, much less doing something as reckless as sneaking out to practice. You're injuries haven't fully healed yet."

Thank whatever deity that was on her side for making him the dimwit. It seemed like from his perspective she was trying to sneak out to practice ignoring the fact she was in a 6 Tatami room that would've proven difficult for her to move in her Hundred much less be quiet about it.

"I know being out of action isn't easy but if it is what it takes to get you healed up then there's no other choice if you want to see the frontlines again." He pinched the bridge of his nose. Forget going back to sleep, he was gonna keep an ey- two eyes on her now knowing that there is a chance she might pull of another stunt like this.

"It's okay, Hayato."

She looked almost ethereal when she smiled. He felt all the blood rushing to his face, the heat in his cheeks as she smiled sincerely at him. "Thank you for taking care of me."

 _BAAKAAA!_ Liddy screamed at herself internally when she laid back down on the bed with her back facing Hayato still left in his stupor.

Her face was red to the point she looked like a tomato. A brown tomato.

 _BAAKAA Liddy!_ She screamed repeatedly as the words from before echoed in her brain. "It's okay, Hayato." Hayato, she just referred him to his first name. In front of him. In his bedroom. In his be - well technically not his bed but still!

How was she going to sleep now?

XXXX

 _I feel like shit_ would sound like the understatement of the year. No, she felt worse than shit.

She barely got in any winks and she felt more and more shittier as the day passed. Hayato was with his usual doting mother mode as she referred to it. While it was a change from the round the clock checkups from doctors and nurse patrolling the hallways to make sure she hadn't sneaked off to somewhere like she did the second night. They nearly had her in isolation.

"Are we there yet?" she grumbled. Haya- Uh, Kisaragi Hayato said he had something to show her. But after two bus rides, one cab and fourty-five minutes of walking (actually ten, Liddy's exaggerating because she's with Hayato) she was starting to lose her patience. What is this _thing_ that Kisaragi Hayato wanted to show her? And why was it so far out in the middle of nowhere.

Little Garden was anchored off Okinawa.

The announcement of their arrival sent ripples of cheers throughout the Little Garden. Charlotte Dismandias who is rarely seen out of her lab or anywhere except the Stadium or Lab stepped out for the first time into the sun.

Being not seen by anybody that often of course had students questioning what is a little girl doing in the forbidden section of the floating academy.

The students were elated as they got on inflatables and helicopters going to the island. Finally, land at last.

A year had passed since they've set anchor somewhere. Always at sea.

While Little Garden was like home to them, it still didn't feel the same - you noticed the difference between being on a ship and on real land - on the Little Garden you felt everything to the electrical current flowing through the floor, the almost stealth movement of the ship, and the simulation to trick the students into thinking they were on solid ground - which technically, they were.

She was at full strength now, Miharu had come to checkup on her that morning. She noted the girl had mostly fully healed, the bandages came off and she never felt more free in her life. But she was still grumpy from the lack of sleep.

But before she could even rendezvous with Claire or the others, Hayato uh, Kisaragi Hayato had pulled her off one side while narrowly avoiding Emil Crossfode and Sakura at the same time. "Meet me by the bus stop. I got something to show you."

Kisaragi Karen and her nurse Kashiwagi Miharu watched with smiles on her face, all the while Karen fighting the impulse to just go to her Onii-chan. He seemed happy, more happier than when he's with Emilia-chan. Don't get him wrong, he loves Emilia but not on the level that she wants him to. To him, Emilia Hermit will always be the childhood friend. The only reason he hasn't told her this yet was because he was afraid of losing that friendship he has with her.

"Let's go get something to drink shall we, Miharu-san?"

"Hai, Karen-chan lets."

Just like he said, she met him under the bus stop waiting. He was in black t-shirt with a light blue over-shirt over it and a nice pair of black cargo's and slippers. She was in a light green spaghetti strap sundress. Not her usual attire but in her defense Erica made her wear it. She didn't tell her that she was going somewhere with Hayato because that would spur the Mistress in having irrational thoughts about it and she valued her friendship with the blonde noble too much to let it be destroyed.

That, and also because it would certainly make Claire see her as some rival for Hayato's affection. Seriously, she just wishes the Dragoon-type wielder would stop being so _tsundere-esque_ and woman up and tell him how she felt. No wonder Emilia got the one up on her.

She can't believe the thoughts that were swimming in her head.

"I feel like taking a look around town, you know...see the sights." She wondered if that was convincing enough for them and she was thankful that it was.

After fourty-five - oh sorry, twelve minutes of walking they came upon a hill overlooking the ocean.

The scene was breathtaking she couldn't help but gape at it. Behind them a field of flowers - flowers of many kind - while she never really saw herself as the girly-type, she knew beauty and how to appreciate it when she saw it. Liddy felt a hand under her chin pushing her lower jaw up close, "You'll catch flies like that, Liddy." Said Hayato teasingly.

She moves her head out his grasp while narrowing her eyes at him.

"I remember before the first Savage attack, our parents - Karen and I's - took us here one time. My father was a photographer, he worked for this magazine that requires him to go to places like Africa or Bosnia - they use his pictures for their cover."

Why was he telling her this? In hindsight, she was learning something about him.

For Hayato this wasn't something he's told anyone. In fact, this was his first time ever talking about himself.

Yet, the relief that wash over him like a great load finally lifted off his chest was too good that he continued.

"We were or at least I was 10 when he brought me and my sister here. Karen was uh...still - nevermind, but yeah, he brought us here and from then on it's been my favorite spot. I knew one day that I wanted to come back here."

His words were laced in sadness as he spoke. The tears were starting to form off the corner of his eye but he smiled like...like he was okay. In a sense, he was. He's letting go. For all that she was, Liddy felt for the boy. He's shouldered the burden of his parents death. The burden of having to take care of a sick little sister. Their circumstances were different yet jarringly similar.

For all that she was, in that moment, she did something that Liddy Steinberg was not known for doing.

She hugged him.

"It's okay," even said things Liddy Steinberg wasn't known for saying. "Let it out." But why? What was this feeling in her chest? Why does it make her feel happy? Why her? Why does she...why...wha...why? Her thought train derailed.

They were back before sundown, by then the students had went back to the resort where they were staying. They had the beach to themselves.

The thought alone had them both laughing heartily.

"I'll be right back," Liddy said before running in the direction of the changing rooms before Hayato could say anything. _Oh, whatever,_ he thought before going the other way to the men's changing room.

...

Okinawa Resort, Girls' floor.

"Ne, Sakura - Where's Hayato?"

"Huh, why are you asking me that, _E-mi-lia-chan._ Aren't you supposed to be his _gi-rl-fr-ie-nd?!_ "

There was still bad blood between those two, they got along - sometimes. Sakura wasn't happy with the fact Emilia was dating Hayato. She still thinks it's not official until Hayato says so. Until then, she would continue on hoping that her Darling Hayato would open his eyes and see that she - Kirishima Sakura - was the one.

...

"Kisaragi Hayato-ku-" When she came back he was gazing at the sun. Like seeing an old friend after a long time.

His lips were curved in a small smile.

He was wearing black swimming trunks with red highlights.

Come to think of it, this was the first time she was seeing him topless. She blushes as an overload of information come rushing through her brain. Liddy nearly flips out when he notices her and stands up facing her direction giving her more view of his trained body. He wasn't overly buffed but not necessarily skinny but just right.

"You look good by the way - I mean the dress you wore today, light green, it was beautiful, it suited you." He remembered.

"Not that there's anything wrong with your swimsuit, I...uh, love black, it looks good...uh...it brings out the color of your hair...yeah? that's uh...yeah." Hayato complimented. The black two piece did bring out the color of her hair.

He chuckled nervously and prepared himself for a beating that only Liddy could and would dish out.

"W-wha...what are you saying, idiot!" No beating came.

Liddy couldn't believe him. The nerve. Calling her beautiful and such...wa...was he trying to woo her too?! It worked with Claire-sama but it's not going to work with her. Oh no!

Yet why did she feel so happy with it.

"Shall we go for a swim?" Hayato smiles at her. _Doki!_ She clutches her closed fist over her left breast. W-what was that?

So they swam.

XXXX

It was the most fun she ever had in her life.

They came back well past dinner time. The students have mostly retired to their rooms, they were going to be here for a few days before leaving.

Their next destination is the mountains of Kazakhstan, the United States of Liberia - Claire's home country - and the United States of America were about to launch a huge offensive that would clear out the largest population of Savage.

Hayato had mixed feelings about this operation, on one side humanity would've taken a huge step in securing and reclaiming their lands, while on the other hand, the casualties would number in hundreds - thousands even.

It all depended on their strategy and troop disposition. Two of the worlds largest military, he estimates - because it was going to be in the mountains - a dozen aircrafts: troop carriers, attack birds, and medical and casualty collectors, a few thousand troops. If they were placed in the rear, he wouldn't have to worry about his friends. But being on the frontlines is different - he's escape death a few times, Emilia's escaped death a few times, Claire, Erica, Fritz, Latia, they've all cheated death once (On a few occasions) but this might be the one where some of them don't walk out.

But before Kazakhstan, they would have to get used to the altitude first. Their next stop, 21 Miles, northwest of Bridgeport, California.

XXXX

A Few Days later,

M.W.T.C (Mountain Warfare Training Center),

Pickel Meadows,

California State Route 108,

Toiyabe National Forest,

21 miles (34 km), Northwest of Bridgeport, California.

"Talk about the wrong stuff..." Master Sergeant Willie Sharpe scoffed.

All participating Slayers disembarked the buses and gathered in front of the parking lot. Sharpe gave the Slayers a once over with Instructors Beck and Nantz flanking him.

They were dressed in the Corps MCCUU (Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform) surrounded by dozen other Marines - boots crunching gravel as they shuffled about - eager to be the best. The three instructors are joined by a fourth, Lieutenant Miles Quatrich a former veteran (there is no such thing as an ex-marines) who proceeded to give a safety speech to the 30-something Jarheads and Slayers gathered.

"Attention on Deck!" Beck called out.

They all stood about face at the three instructors that would guide them through six weeks of hell.

Their focus shifted to the fourth an older man with short white hair. He looked a bit like Stephen Lang - reminded him about it to.

"Good Afternoon, and welcome to Mountain Warfare Training, my name is Lieutenant Miles Quatrich and for the next 6 weeks you will be under the guidance of these three men. Do as they say and you will make it out alive, and the only thing I want to hear out of your stinking holes are 'Sir, Yes, Sir' or 'Aye, Aye, Sir' do you get me!"

"Sir, Yes, Sir!"

"You're not in Kansas anymore, respect that fact."

The Marines and Slayers were quiet as the old war hero finished his welcoming speech.

Quatrich nodded then gestured for the three instructors forward. "All yours Sergeants."

Willie Sharpe nodded to the Lieutenant who moved himself to join the two other instructors as he issued his first order of the day.

"Yes sir - Instructors, Marines, MOVE YOUR ASSES!"

First order of business, getting settled in.

There were no Slayers, everyone that comes here was immediately a Marine.

They all scrambled in a mad fury, grabbing their packs and rushing to the barracks, the Instructors heckling began.

"Where do you think you're going, huh!"

"Barracks that side, Dipshit!"

Just like the Navy had swim buddies in their Navy SEAL BUD/s training, the Marines in MWTC had climb buddies. The pair were as follow, Kisaragi Hayato and Liddy Steinberg - Climb Team 1, Fritz Granz and Claudia Lowetti - Climb Team 2.

They found the barracks.

Slayers and Marines pushed and shoved each other to get through the set of double doors. The panic and frenzy of the moment, the people forgone rational thoughts in a mad scramble to make a nonexistent time limit.

A couple punches were thrown - whom were quickly caught by the watchful eye of Instructors were singled out and punished.

"We're gonna blow you out of the water, Kisaragi Hayato and I'm finally going to prove to Emilia-sama that I am better than you! Prepare yourself, Kisaragi Hayato!" Claudia Lowetti declared.

Staff Sergeant Micheal Nantz supervising them settling in heard the declaration and smiled already loving the competition that was brewing but remembering his job here bellowed louder and harder for them to hurry move faster.

Climb Team 3 - Latia Saint-Emilion and Erica Candle and lastly Claire Harvey and Emil Crossfode - Climb Team 4.

"Eh, but I want to be with Hayato!"

"Shut up, Crossfode - These are going to be your partners for the next 6-weeks, you do not go anywhere without your partner. If you shit, he/she wipes, you piss, they piss with you, if you die, they carry you! Do you get me!" Staff Sergeant Micheal Nantz trumpeted.

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" They chorused.

Following the welcoming speech and partner assignment of Staff Sergeant Nantz, the Marines and Slayers were given an hour to sort out their gear get their shit made then muster out front.

"Ah, it's cold.." Hayato rubbed his gloved hands together after blowing on them. Around them there were Marines coughing or sniffing. Hayato didn't fare so well to the cold either, his nose was red and he was visibly shaking in his uniform.

He and Liddy were placed in the same barrack, there was some Marines who were obviously displeased and disapproved of this. "I spent months trying to get into this program, that's 3 months of pulling strings and now that I get here, I find out it's co-ed."

"Ain't no split-tail getting through this. Ain't happening."

They were the few done with their task and now waited outside for the rest to join.

The first days the most chaotic, Marines fumbling around, even those who've been in the corps for a number of years, boot camp or training schools like this one brought back memories of first arriving in Parris Island.

But there were also some who were more welcoming and optimistic, "Hey, it's fine as long as she pulls her own weight, eh."

Reggie Fitzwilliam smiled as he patted the girl on both shoulders before joining the others in the cold. Training doesn't officially start until tomorrow so they had time to get acquainted with others, because these are the people they're going to be working with for six-weeks.

"Anyone here from San Diego, California?"

Day 1 and already there were some who were separating from their climb buddies - unintentionally or not - and were punished by the instructors. Climb Team 4 especially was subjected to more push ups than any other Climb Team in the platoon.

"Crossfode, leave your buddy behind again and its 50 you hear me!"

She hated it, she hated this, she wanted to be with Hayato! Why did it have to be that girl?! Why one of the Student Council's President's lackey?! Buu, she hated this!

"Aye, Aye, Staff Sergeant Nantz, sir!" She gritted her teeth. Emilia hated this!

Climb Team 1 on the other hand was faring better than the others, mainly because both had trained themselves rigorously before. The secret was to control their breathing and maintaining and even pace.

"Looking good, Climb Team-1 but not good enough for the Marines, get moving!"

Watching through a pair of binoculars from his office, 1st Lieutenant William Martinez noted some diamonds in the rough. "Climb Team-1, Hayato and Steinberg was it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Their doing pretty good - Steinberg namely."

"She has the makings of a good Marine, Lieutenant." Eugene Farrell said.

"And Hayato, he's a fast learner and a natural leader."

"Yes sir, he is."

Martinez shifted his attention to Team-4, "What about Crossfode and Harvey?"

"They are a good team, sir. But Crossfode needs to learn how to be a team player, he's treating this training like it's a one man show."

Lieutenant Martinez smirked, "It's only been day one, Master Sergeant - it's still too early to judge on the first day."

"So, what do you think, Master Sergeant?" asked Martinez.

"Sir?" said Farrell staring confusedly at Martinez who spun to meet him eye to eye. "Think we'll make fine Marines out of these kids?" the Hispanic clarified.

"I believe their already great Marines, sir. They each have their own set of skills that'll benefit them in the Corps."

Martinez smiled, "That's what I like to hear."

Day 2

While less chaotic than the first, seems like the message of never leave your climb buddy got through the marines as there are now less separations. But the instructors still find one or two people disagreeing with each other. The ones most frequently getting more push-ups than any crew were of course Crossfode-Harvey team.

"Hey, Emil Crossfode, don't go so far ahead, stay together, didn't you hear what the instructor said." Claire Harvey said loud enough for her Climb Buddy to hear.

Emil looked over her shoulders and smirked, "What's the matter Princess, those boobs of yours slowing you down?"

"Why you, Emil Crossfode!" The blonde _Queen_ shouted.

"Crossfode, Harvey!" Staff Sergeant Micheal Nantz shouted.

"Look at what you did!" Claire gritted her teeth before joining _her_ Climb Buddy to receive their punishment.

The other teams ran past them, some chuckling at the scene, Fritz had a lecherous look on his face as Claire did push-ups. Her breast were mashing against the ground, such an erotic sight.

But he was quickly brought back to reality by the stern gaze of Micheal Nantz and Claudia Lowetti's palm to the back of his head. A couple of other Marines running past whistled at the sight, doing cat calls while cheering 'Yeah, Baby!' as they ran by.

This started a round of teasing and shouting between the two.

 _They're at it again?_ Hayato thought. "Those two..." He ran beside Liddy his climb buddy matching her pace. This was how they've been managing, they matched their paces, that way neither could get ahead of the other.

"You okay, Liddy-san?" He asked, noting she was panting a little more than usual.

"For the fifteenth time, I'm fine!" Liddy said, her injuries have fully healed by now. The nurse even said so.

Oh, how she missed training. 2 and a half weeks of being out of action, it felt good to sweat again. She was on fire.

While their relationship was still on rocky ground except for that one time on the hill, they've both establish a mutual bond. They talked...more now than they ever did in the past. That was improvement enough for Hayato. Also, she smiles on occasions, a fact that didn't slip the eyes of Claire Harvey and Erica Candle.

"Need some help with the lady, Hayato?" Reggie Fitzwilliam asked coming up behind the boy-girl pair with his buddy Corporal Kevin Harris - Harris use to be a part of the group unwelcoming of the female Slayers - chuckled.

The boy only blushed in response before answering, "W-we're not like that, Fitzwilliam-san." Those words hurt him somehow. He can't explain it.

"Please, call me Reggie - everybody else does." The tall black man said. His politeness surprised the teen as the Marines he'd seen so far had been foul-mouthed pirates.

"Hey, Hayato!" Harris called out, "If ya ain't gonna hit that, you wouldn't mind now would you, huh? I mean you two aren't really an item."

"Can it, Harris!" Reggie scolded. "Ignore him Hayato, you do what you have to do."

Harris only shrugged his shoulders, turning his attention to Liddy or more specifically her ass, "Hey, Liddy right? If Hayato ain't pleasin' ya in the sack! I'm available. You can do that _Japonese Yobai_ or whatnot if yer interested." Reggie only shook his head at the horn dogs advances on the tanned girl.

But she only remained silent adding an extra step to her jog causing Hayato to do the same. This puts them two paces ahead of Fitzwilliam-Harris pair.

"Well, they're friendly."

"Shut up..."

One week later. . . .

"Here's to Liddy, for holding her own!"

"OORAH!"

Glasses clink - no alcohol of course - the celebration was underway.

The warriors were gathered at an in-base bar where the Marines frequent on weekends.

They were here to celebrate the surviving of the first week! Great...1 week down, 5 more to go...

The group that had been unwelcoming to the female Slayers had had their minds changed in a weeks time. But when it came to the matter of the Hundreds, most were still at odds about the subject, some just kept quiet didn't say anything knowing it was a pretty touchy subject to them and to the Slayers.

"You kids are tough!" or "You got some big _cojones_ for doing this, _hombre!_ " Were examples of what many compliments being thrown their way.

Nobody was underage here, not in Marine country. You step in and you're one of us, so you talk like us, you walk like us, and you drink like us.

Hayato nursed his soda pop, his first in a long time while Liddy took small sips from hers. "I've never seen you in other clothes now that I think about it." He said.

"Whatever do you mean, Hayato-san? You've seen me in a dress and swimsuit - twice might I add to the latter." Liddy deadpanned.

Marines in a booth behind them - Fitzwilliam, Harris, Imlay and Stavrou - hid their amusement but they were clearly laughing only suppressed-ly doing so with their shoulders shaking. Hayato stammered for an answer coming up with only, "Uuhmms and uhs."

"Oh, He dead," Imlay said in a southern accent.

Stavrou only mimicked a knife slitting a throat with his finger.

Harris shook his head, "He ain't getting any tonight."

Regrettably, Reggie had to agree with his booth.

They've been keeping others away from the booth even so far as to asking the other Slayers to keep Claire and Emil away from them. They weren't sure about the latter but they felt compel to keep him away seeing as he was always clinging to Hayato whenever the opportunity presented itself. Not that there was a problem with being gay or anything. They'd still respect the boy. Except drag their bunks a good distance away from his that's all.

"No progress tonight, again."

They've been doing this for the past few days. It was obvious the boy had some degree of affection for the girl. But either he's just too dense or just too chickenshit to admit it. Either way, Fitzwilliam made it his job to try to push these two together.

As a big brother figure (self-proclaimed).

Week 2 + 1 day

They ran, with full gear, Hayato never thought a Hundred would be this heavy, a 50 pound ruck strapped to his back while carrying a rifle and a large Japanese Katana and a bunch of other things like climbing equipment, survival rations, extra water, etc, etc.

Starting as early as 4 when the cold was biting with sleep-addled minds.

The Slayers ran behind the group as the Hundred alone had increased their height so much they dwarf even the tallest marine.

"I guess I can say, you're in your element, huh Liddy-san."

Liddy responded to the remark by smirking and saying, "Ah, I guess you could say that."

Their relationship continues to improve, Hayato is learning little bit by little bit of who Liddy Steinberg really is. Her real name was Lydia Steinberg like her mother but she prefers to go by Liddy as it suits her more. They never wanted her to be a soldier, even if she did have an aptitude to be a Slayer.

She didn't hate her parents, only disappointed at the fact that they were trying to groom her into the person they want her to be and not let her be her own person.

They had tried everything to keep her from going but it only served to drive her away even more. That was all he knew about her so far, but Hayato knew there was more to this story that it actually sounds.

They both started laughing, a comfortable atmosphere floating around them.

Emil Crossfode who was two groups behind them puffed her cheeks, she wanted to talk to Hayato too.

"So unfair," she pouted. Her Hundred was morphed into a dragoon-type.

0900 Hours + 36 minutes.

Breakfast - beef and eggs MREs - tasted like gourmet food an explosion of flavors inside their mouths and water never tasted sweeter.

"Slow down, Reyes - Damn brother, the food ain't going nowhere." Harris told his friend Nick Reyes who was wolfing down his meal like it was his last. Here at few hundred feet up the mountain, they changed into winter gear, just up ahead about 100 meters was their first phase; technical climbing.

Five minutes pass when Staff Sergeant Louis Harper stood up, "Alright, break over - moving on." The marines groaned their displeasure as they reluctantly got up while hefting their rucks with climbing gears on.

Hayato offered his hand to Liddy, the girl took it, Reggie Fitzwilliam smirked inwardly when he saw it, they were making progress. So he thought.

They marched the next 100 meters, an instructor was there waiting for him, arms crossed, his bright blue eyes watching like a hawk full of anticipation eyeing the marines like his next meal, while wearing a thin mustache above thin lips that curved into a smile that was anything but warm from the Marines perspective.

"Good morning, Ladies." He spoke in a southern Kentucy accent.

The Marines gulped as they knew who this instructor was - the one from that day - even the always cool Reggie Fitzwilliam's forehead was beaded in sweat.

Master Sergeant Farrell.

"Now y'all already had a taste of what it's like to be a Mountain Marine - climbing the training walls - well, now y'all 'bout to be introduced to da real thang."

The tension got to Hayato eventually and he started trying to keep calm and collected, something about this instructor struck that nervous cord in everyone.

"Ladies, meet the lady of your dreams, Ol' Bess."

The blue ice hill curved like a frozen surf tube lining with icicles at the end, had they gone so far up the mountain that their first phase was to climb a wall of ice? Now come to think about it the air was pretty thin.

The first week of getting them acclimated to the high altitude payed off.

"Everyone you have exactly 60 seconds to get your gear on and partner ready - failure to do so will be met with serious repercussions - NOW GET TO IT!"

They were in a mad scramble from the get go, people were bumping into each other, cussing each other out. Hayato got out the ice axes after getting into his climbing harness. Then the helmet, the goggles, rope and boots.

He kicked off - with great difficulty - his tan boots and quickly got into his climbing boots. MSG Farrell was timing them, they could see the puffs of clouds coming from him increase in numbers, he _wanted_ someone to fail.

"And stop what you're doing!" His voice trumpeted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here...?"

Remy Guerrero had yet to get his harness on as he was to busy untangling his rope.

Master Sergeant Farrell grinned devilishly as he approached the young marine and his climb buddy. _Fuck fuck fuck_ They both thought.

He took them both out of the group, marched them out of earshot from everybody leaving them in suspense before talking to them. About what is to be seen but for now they focused on getting ready for the task at hand.

XXXX

Little Garden

Off the coast of Santa Monica.

The flotilla was anchored off shore, Charlotte Dismandias and her team of scientist - just herself - and her robotic assistant Mei Mei were laid out on lawn chairs in the artificial garden.

Students either cast weird glances their way or stopped to admire the voluptuous figure of the android maid outfit wearing assistant who greeted them in a cutesy tone.

The Navy was arriving in 3 days from Norfolk.

"Ah, it's so refreshing to be out of the lab for once." said the Chibi genius while sucking on a lollipop.

Mei Mei agreed, "Hai!"

* * *

A/N: Originally planned it as a one-shot but changed my mind because of the content that couldn't fit one page. I had high expectations for Hundred, the trailer clearly showed that the anime had potential to be dark. My friends and I agreed, as the first 3 episodes were good, we planned to do a review but due to circumstances arising we called off the project. We haven't read the novels, my friends and I agreed not to bother. Now the 3 episodes did a good job of building the world of Hundred - we were entertained. Then the series went downhill after, the hunters (evil version of Slayers) were rushed/unnecessary/misused.

Now characters: Kisaragi Hayato - had potential to be dark MC ruined just for the sake of getting him a harem. Wasted.

Emil Crossfode/ Emilia Hermit - anti-thesis to Hayato, too clingy and takes up too much screen time. Good character, but misused often.

Claire Harvey (we were all in agreement about our opinions on her) - cliche blonde bimbo noblewomen who is described as being the strongest yet defeated by MC (matched could've ended with Hayato losing and those girls expelled)

Liddy Steinberg - for a side character, is way more interesting than most female lead. We were discussing this and came to 'I want to know more about Liddy'

The rest is history.


End file.
